Being There For You
by IndieMusic
Summary: Takes place after The Swells and before The Anger Management. RM


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: This story takes place after The Swells. I was just disappointed that Josh didn't mention anything about Ryan and Marissa talking about it on The Anger Management. But I guess he's been doing that pretty much lately, since he didn't mention anything about Ryan and the punching bag on The Game Plan too. So here's just a one chapter fic that I thought of.

Summer and Marissa were standing out of the diner and looking onto the window. Ryan and Johnny were sitting on a booth and talking about something. And it looks like they were getting along pretty well.

Marissa then turned to look at Summer, "Hey, can we go home? After everything that has happened today, I'm kind of tired. And I just want to lie on the bed for awhile. I haven't gotten much sleep these past few days so I'm hoping that I'll get some sleep tonight. I'll just talk to Ryan in the morning."

"Sure" She said reluctantly. She wanted Ryan and Marissa to talk about their problems, but if she's tired, then they should just go home. "It is kind of late. So...come on.".

They slowly made their way towards her car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan slowly drove to Summer's house and parked the Range Rover on her driveway. Getting out of the car, he quickly went to the front door and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes, Summer lightly opened the door.

"Hey, come on in." Summer said as she saw that it was Ryan. "She's up in my room, trying to get some sleep. But she hasn't been getting any so she's still up and reading a magazine."

"She's sleeping in your room?"

"Yeah, she hasn't been sleeping in the guest room these past few days." Summer said sadly.

"What? Why?" Ryan asked worriedly.

"Well, I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this…but truthfully, her nightmares are getting worse; she usually wakes up in the middle of the night all sweaty and nervous. That's why she's always been tired these past few days. I guess she figured that if she slept next to me, her nightmares will disappear."

Ryan looked down andstared at the floor for awhile. _And I just told her to go back to sleep, how stupid could I get?_

"Look, Atwood…I know you're not really big with words. But just be with her, that's all she really needs." Summer looked at him sympathetically. "She knows that you can't change what happened, she just needs to know that you're there for her."

"But I AM here for her." Ryan said defensively.

"I know, just let her know that. It'll make her feel better" Summer said as he patted his arm. "Now go to her, talk it out. Just come and get me after you guys talk so I'll know when to go up."

"Thanks, Summer"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan slowly made his way up the stairs and gently opened the door, looking in to see if she was doing anything.

Marissa looked up from her magazine and put it on the night stand as she saw Ryan coming in.

"Hey" Ryan said as he went to her side.

"Hey…Sorry that you missed the lock-in" Marissa said "Summer said that it was mandatory for you guys to attend it"

"It's okay. It's not really important to me; I'd rather be here with you anyway."

"Really?"

"Of course, why would you think otherwise?"

"I don't know…" She said as her voice slowly faded. "Sorry about earlier. I guess I should've understood that it's hard for you to talk about it since he's your brother."

"Don't be. Look, I know that I don't talk much. But I'm here if you need me, I'll listen to you. Sorry that I didn't say that when you called me last night, but I'm always here for you. Don't ever doubt that."

She looked at him gratefully. "Thanks"

"Do you want me to stay with you for the night?"

"That'd be nice. Are you sure it's okay with Sandy and Kirsten though?"

"Yeah, I'll just call and tell them. They probably think I'm at the lock-in. I'll just explain it to them tomorrow, I'm sure it'll be fine, they'd surely understand."

"So…you wanna go to sleep?" Ryan said shyly after a moment of silence.

"Sure, but not here. I'll just tell Summer that I'll be sleeping at their guest room tonight." She smiled at him as she slowly made her way to Summer's door.

_She was glad that Ryan was going to stay with her tonight, she always felt safe whenever she's around him. When his arms are around her, she felt like no one could ever hurt her, and it was such a nice feeling. She was glad that after everything that they've been through, they are still together._

"Okay"

As she was going out of the door, she looked back at him. "Ryan…thanks, for staying here tonight and saying those things earlier. It means a lot to me."

"You don't have to thank me" He said as he made his way next to her and took her hands in his. "I'm glad that I could help."

"I'll meet you in the guest room" She said as she smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek as she made her way out of Summer's room.

_He sighed happily. Today was a long one. He was glad that he finally told her that he's always there for her. She knows that he doesn't talk much about his feelings, but she's the only person that he can talk to. Well, there's Seth and the Cohen's, but she's the one that he talk to more seriously. And finally being able to tell her that is a big accomplishment for him. _

He smiled lightly as he thought about it. He took his cellphone out and dialed the Cohen's number as he made her way out of Summer's room and slowly walked into the guest room and waited for her to come back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End


End file.
